Forget me not
by Mei Marino
Summary: It's Halloween's eve and someone dropped by to wish Ryou a happy one.Will it be one? Slight YBxB. Happy Halloween!


Happy Halloween everyone!!

Wee, another fic.. don't worry, it's only a oneshot fic :) Hope you enjoy!!

It's been revised already!! Thanks to scorchingblue:)

This is my first YGO fic.. please don't expect high.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh!

Any way on with the story… Have fun!

* * *

'Tadaima!' a happy Ryou greeted as he opened the door to his house. It was empty and cold. Why wouldn't it? A few hours ago, he went out to have some fun with his friends, starting the night with some trick or treating and ending it with a party at Yugi's place. Security was tight all over Domino city so they had to cut the party short and spend the rest of Halloween's eve in their respective homes. 

A gush of wind strongly blew from his back which causing goosebumps all over him. He quickly closed the door and went straight to his room. 'I think I'll be safe here,' he whispered to himself. He heard a soft blow behind his slightly open closet door. He turned to where he could smell an extinguished flame and saw a path of smoke coming out of the closet. "Who's there?" He called out, one side of him hoping that someone would answer and another, that no one would.

'This is not funny, my mind must be playing tricks on me' he thought as he opened the lights of his room, forgetting to close the door. He sighed as he took a seat on the corner of his bed, examining the sweets he got from trick or treating. This year, he decided to go as a vampire. A black with red cloth for the inner cape, white polo long sleeve, slacks and a pair of leather shoes could bring the illusion of a sexy J blood sucking vampire. Too bad his makeup was already removed due to the cream pie that Joey smacked on his face during the party. It was amusing how Yugi kept on asking for forgiveness for what Joey did and he even offered to help Ryou clean his face.

After a few minutes of silence, he smiled at himself. 'I must be tired' he thought as he placed his candies on a glass jar and positioned it on his bed side table. Everything was peaceful until he saw a shadow passing by his door. He stood there, frozen in shock. 'A thief?' He thought, his heart pounding. He tried to move but found that he couldn't. Fear had apparently, taken the best of him. Thinking that the guy might be armed and could just attack him any moment he pleases didn't ease up the thought.

'If Bakura was here, he'd know what to do.' The thought of his yami surprised him. 'What am I thinking? Any way, I have to fight the thief. But how do I do that?' Panic can be clearly seen on his face now as he desperately searched his room for possible weapons. 'What would he do if he was here?' Then he saw his yami's baseball bat.

He finds it weird that Bakura likes baseball. But considering, that the bat was used for beating up people for fun, it wasn't unlikely that he should have one. Ryou was lucky that that guy's out of his life but he couldn't help but think about him sometimes. He may be evil but he also takes care of his hikari. Why wouldn't he any way? If something bad happens to Ryou, he's equally going to suffer the consequences. They would have to take care of each other if Bakura's revenge and take-over-the-world scheme was intended to be put into action.

Ryou took the bat and nervously walked out of his room. He did a few swings just in case, but unfortunately, no one's there. He continued to walk and check if something was stolen and to his astonishment, nothing was. He let out a small sigh "I must be imagining things" he assured himself as he took a seat on the sofa. He turned on the lamp light that was on the table beside him. After a few seconds, the light went out and he could hear someone laughing evilly from all around the house. Then he heard a faint voice from his back, telling him to get out. The sound grew louder by the second which made him run as fast as he could towards the nearest exit. He did not intend to stop, but eventually he had to. He needed to catch his breath.

Ding, ding, ding. It was the town's clock. Time passed by without him noticing it. It was already midnight. The night of the dead, Halloween and it wasn't much help when he found out that he stopped in front of an abandoned cemetery. He was also too scared to notice a jack-o-lantern sitting at the very entrance of the cemetery. The eyes suddenly glowed a bright orange and the same laughter he heard from his house rang out. The wind was a soft breeze now. It was like hugging him, circling around him. On his left ear, he could hear someone whispering a 'Happy Halloween'

He smiled as he went to pick up the jack-o-lantern which concealed a letter under it. It was written on his hand writing: 'Did I scare you? If I did, Good! That's for forgetting me. Happy Halloween.'

"I never forgot you. I'm sorry for showing up late," he said softly. After that, he said a little prayer then went home. After all, he already had a memorable Halloween.

He placed a candle where the pumpkin innocently sat. It was for his yami, so that he could find the light again. It was the exact place where he was vanished to the shadow realm after losing a duel to Yugi.

* * *

Done. Hope you enjoyed reading.. ne, How 'bout a review? 


End file.
